


Holding On

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #61: “Let your sheets cool down before you bring someone else into the bed.”, Theodore Nott, Rake.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #61: “Let your sheets cool down before you bring someone else into the bed.”, Theodore Nott, Rake.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holding On

~

When Ron and Hermione returned, Harry was calmer. Having Severus there helped, and as Ron handed champagne around, Harry smiled, accepting a glass. _I like having Severus in my corner._

As if sensing Harry’s thoughts, Severus clasped his hand.

“Is everything okay, Harry?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled ruefully. “The news just a surprise. After all, Ron’s the one who talked me into joining the Aurors.” 

Ron flushed. “Yeah, and I feel bad about abandoning you, mate.” 

“Don’t,” said Harry. “Do what makes you happy.” 

“Hey, you should request Theo Nott as your new partner,” Ron said. “He’s good.”

“I’m not ready to think about that right now,” Harry replied. 

“But it’s good to plan ahead--” 

“There’s a proverb,” interrupted Severus. “Let your sheets cool down before you bring someone else into the bed.” 

Ron blinked. “Either you two are volunteering way too much information about your personal life, or--”

Hermione sighed. “He means Harry should take time to decide who he wants to partner with next.” Her eyes went wide. “At work!” Her gaze darted between Harry and Severus. 

Harry coughed. “We knew what you meant. And isn’t Nott the rake Neville’s hung up on?” 

“He’s not a rake. I hear they’ve settled their differences.” Hermione smiled. “At least according to Luna.” 

Harry chuckled. “Well, she knows everything.” 

“Theodore and Longbottom are together?” Severus hummed. “Theo’s a good man. Longbottom could do worse.” 

Harry smiled, reassured by Severus’ endorsement. “I’ll trust you, then.” He sighed. “Anyway, I should be getting home. We’ve work tomorrow.” Beside him, Severus stiffened and Harry frowned, wondering what was wrong.

“Yeah.” Ron grinned. “Should be an interesting day.” 

“Indeed.” Severus returned his glass to Ron. “Congratulations again.” 

Once outside, Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Severus looked away. “Let’s see you home, shall we?” 

_Oh._. Harry embraced him. “I meant _your_ home.” He blushed. “It’s starting to feel like my home, too, and it just slipped out. Sorry--” 

Severus stared at him intently. “You wish to come home with me tonight?” 

“If that’s okay.” 

Severus’ expression softened. “Of course.” Gathering Harry to him, he murmured, “Hold on to me.” 

Clinging to Severus, Harry smiled. _Don’t worry. I will._

~


End file.
